


Echoes

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [39]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to visit a cavern with a plan in mind.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> wordsintimeandspace posted a prompt:   
> “Where are you taking me?”  
> “I’m about to change your life.”  
> “Then by all means, lead the way.”
> 
> And the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt for the week was “Echoes”. 
> 
> Now, I know that we were supposed to stay within 100 words and I know that I failed, but I didn’t go over 200…so…maybe I won’t be beaten too severely with any pool noodles?

“Where are you taking me?” she asked when he threw open the doors of the TARDIS, revealing a lush, green world just beyond.

“I’m about to change your life, Rose Tyler.”

A tongue-touched grin. “Then by all means, lead the way.”

He took her hand and they ran, through the green overhang of dense forest, flora and fauna just barely unusual to her eyes, little creatures skittering away, until they came to the mouth of a cave.

“It echoes,” he said, and the words repeated over and over.

Rose said something inconsequential, and they laughed when the words came back at her.

“I wanted to make sure you heard this.” He fell to one knee, producing a box. “Rose Tyler, will you marry me?”

_Rose Tyler, will you…_

_Rose Tyler, will you…_

“YES!”

_Yes!_

_Yes!_

He stood, and she leapt into his arms, peppering his face with kisses before and after he slipped the ring on.

~*~O~*~

Later, he told her with a tug of the ear; “Weeeelll…really, I just wanted to hear you say ‘yes’ over and over.” 


End file.
